covenantofsolitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Side Quests
1. Fires of Revolution Client: Man in the Town of Predo A man has lost his son, and needs to contact him. Find his son and bring him back home. 2. Greatest Wine Client: Bar owner in the Town of Fatma A barrel of fine wine has been switched with an average wine barrel. You need to distinguish them. You need a vampire of level 30+ to win this quest. The bartender will give you Anti Cross in exchange. Rewards: *'Anti Cross' : Accessory, Recover MP by 10% when receiving damage, for vampires only 3. Looking for a Ring Client: A woman in the Village of Leo A woman dropped her ring into the pond. You need to get it back out. You need a beast of level 30+ to win this quest. Rewards: * Beast Bracelet: '''Protective Gear, DEF+12, SPD+20, for beasts 4. Fiery Flame '''Client: Blacksmith in the Town of Hide The blacksmith has some mysterious metal that does not get hot or melt. You need a higher temperature flame to make it hot. You need a dragon of level 30+ to win this quest. He'll give you the Dragon Shield in exchange. Rewards: *'Dragon Shield' : DEF+20, Avoidance+5%, Critical+10%, For dragon only 5. Caution for Dropping Client: A man in the Empire Castle Town A man dropped some building materials in the castle moat. You need to salvage them. You need a fairy of level 30+ to win this quest. 6. Pieces of Stone Tablet Client: Archaeologist in the Archaeologist Hut An archaeologist is looking for pieces of an ancient stone tablet. You need to find various pieces and give it to him. You need to look for Piece of Stone Tablet hidden in all the different levels, especially dungeons. When you give it to him, he'll give you various rare items like Nectar, Drop of Moon or Shard of Sun. Rewards: *'Nectar' : Reverse all companion's abnormal conditions *'Drop of Moon' : Recover HP moderately and regain ability to fight *'Shard of Sun' : Recover HP completely and regain ability to fight 7. Metal of Legend Client: Blacksmith in the Town of Fatma The blacksmith has a last wish, to forge an item with Leclear Ore. He can forge a superb weapon. Find Leclear Ore and return it to him. He'll give you a Leclear weapon in exchange. ''' Leclear Ore can be redeemed with Solitude Points, at the rate of 3 pieces for 150 points. Leclear Ore can be found without paying in a chest in Elicia's field, the last area of the game. It sucks because you will have to backtrack out of a very complex dungeon to use it so you may want to consider buying it for the sake of convenience. 8. Cave of Trials '''Location : Cave of Trials This is a place for people seeking strength. If you can pass the cave of trials, and defeat the final monster, you will be awarded great strength. You need to enter the Cave of Trials and pass the various levels. At the end you need to defeat the final monster. You will get 4 Gold Cards. There is no other way to get gold cards. Rewards: *'Gold Cards' : Allow you to change a monster's class into the higher classes : Blader, Knight, Warlock, Priest